metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Ones
' ' The '''Dark Ones are sentient humanoid creatures descended from humans that survived the nuclear holocaust and have adapted to this new post-apocalyptic world. The player rarely encounters them during the game as they are essentially the most difficult enemy, mainly due to their telepathic abilities. They are physically quite weak, capable of being taken down with 5 shots from a revolver, as seen during Artyom's confrontation at the top of the Ostankino Tower. Little is known about the Dark Ones, but there are many rumors, stories, and theories surrounding them. Some people say the Dark Ones were created when a group of Metro residents were kidnapped and taken to the Dark Ones hidden lair, some believe that they are the next step in human evolution (Homo Novus), while others think that they are a new subspecies of Homo Sapiens and therefore our closest relatives. There is a legend that the Dark Ones want to have peace with their human brothers and sisters and be reunited as one people. Morphology, Appearance, and Evolution The appearance of a Dark One is quite strange. They have thin, long arms and legs. The arms end in large hands which have lengthy fingers. The skin color, just like many other mutants, is a dark gray tone. Despite their physical appearance, the Dark Ones are closely related to Humans. In terms of biology they are not that different from Humans, but are better adapted to survive in the recently ravaged world, being resistant to both the cold and radiation. Although physically weaker than other mutants, the Dark Ones are able to exert telepathic control over them. However, they seem to have a difficult time controlling the minds of other sentient beings such as Humans. Dark Ones telepathically induce fear into their enemies in order to scare them away and are also able to “think” their enemies to death or into a comatose state. Lacking apparent mouths, the Dark Ones are unable to communicate verbally, instead relying on their telepathy. Metro 2033 Book In the book there is a scene where some Exhibition guards capture a Dark One. The following is a quote taken from the book: "...remember, six months ago we managed to take one of them captive?" "I eat shit," spoke up Pyotr Andreevich. "He sat in our lock-up for two weeks, wouldn't drink our water, wouldn't eat our food, and then croaked." "You didn't interrogate him?" asked the man (Hunter). '"They didn't understand anything...they spoke plain Russian...they'd beat him and nothing...he would growl once in a while...then he gave out the loudest howl when he died, woke the whole station up." '' Trivia *"Homo Novus" means "New Man" in Latin, and was a term used by Romans. *They are often seen in many of Artyom's "dreams" or visions. *Dark Ones have extreme telepathic power, there are many examples of this shown throughout the game. Examples are telepathically speaking to the player, being able to manipulate Artyom's mind, or sending him into a dream-like state. *In a later part of the game they can be heard talking to Artyom saying that all they want is to help and understand him. *It is likely, that they used Artyom as an "ambassador" in order to convince the other humans to agree to a ceasefire or an alliance between both species in order to reestablish human supremacy over the world. However this is just a conjecture. In the novel it is stated that Men and the Dark Ones are meant to live in a symbiotic society. *The first encounter '(seen to the left)' of a Dark One is actually of its Ghost. Artyom collides with it on Chase (Level) and enters its mind games, seeing Hunter shoot it. This means that Hunter killed this Dark One at some point entering/leaving Exhibition, and it's infinitely reliving its final moments. *In the level Dead city 1 after moving through the ''gated building and through the demolished metro tunnels towards the ranger hideout, Artyom can see a dark one looking over the body of a stalker where he will find bourbon after moving through to the level Dead city 2 *(Someone please double check this) In the level Dead city 1 after the incident of trying to jump the gap you enter the building and go up several flights of stairs. At the top you go left into an office space where you experience an 'audio flashback' of sorts and through into a bathroom then into a corridor. On multiple occasions I have sprinted through the office and bathroom and have found a Dark One stood in front of me in the corridor, it then moves away very quickly. Someone please verify. *The paragraph above is true, once the player moves through the bathroom a Dark One is standing next to the lift entrance to a ranger stash, then quickly scurries away. Category:Mutants